bokunoheroacademiafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ochaco Uraraka
jest uczennicą klasy 1-A w Liceum U.A i jedną z głównych bohaterek Boku no Hero Academia. Wygląd lewo|mały|190px|Profil Uraraki w mandze Ochako jest dość niską dziewczyną. Ma jasną skórę, brązowe oczy oraz włosy w tym samym odcieniu, które sięgają do jej ramion. Bohaterka na palcach u obu dłoni ma drobne, szorstkie opuszki. Za ich pomocą używa swojej indywidualności. Kostium bohaterki ściśle przylega do jej skóry. Składa się on głównie z butów, sięgających do kolan Ochako, hełmu, paska oraz dwóch bransoletek z doczepianymi uchwytami. Akcesoria mają zadanie pomagać przy używaniu indywidualności. Kostium bohaterki jest w odcieniach czerni oraz różu. Warto zaznaczyć, że pierwotnie nie miał on ściśle przylegać do skóry. Ochako jednak nie omówiła wszystkich jego aspektów, podczas zgłaszania jego projektu w Liceum U.A. Osobowość lewo|mały|190px|Zdenerwowana Ochaco Ochako jest niezwykle sympatyczną, pozytywną i optymistyczną osobą. Wciąż jednak jest w stanie dostrzegać wady zarówno w sobie, jak i w innych. Bohaterka wykazuje się ogromną empatią oraz stara się być miła w stosunku do innych. Zawsze staje w obronie swoich przyjaciół i bliskich, nie zwracając uwagi na nic. Czasami bywa trochę zbyt bezpośrednia oraz niemiła, jednak sama tego nie zauważa. Podobnie jak Izuku Midoriya bywa niezwykle przewrażliwiona, przez co niektóre z jej reakcji mogą wydawać się zabawne. Dziewczyna niezwykle łatwo się zachwyca, przez co ekscytuje się praktycznie wszystkim co ją otacza. Czasami jest także opisywana jako postać skąpa, gdyż jednym z jej celów jest uzbieranie dużej ilości pieniędzy w celu odciążenia rodziców. Mimo swojej natury, Ochako potrafi też całkowicie skupić się na jednej czynności, gdy tylko tego potrzebuje. Zazwyczaj ujawnia te cechy podczas ważnych dla niej pojedynków, gdyż chce być brana na poważnie przez swojego przeciwnika. Jak sama przyznaje, nie znosi być lekceważona chociaż podczas walk często zdarza się jej podejmować nieprzemyślane decyzje. Główną motywacją dziewczyny w kwestii zostania bohaterką są jej rodzice. Głównym celem Ochako jest odciążenie ich poprzez zarobienie sporej ilości pieniędzy, dzięki czemu będzie mogła zapewnić im godne życie. Nie ukrywa, że jej celem jest zarobienie pieniędzy jednak wciąż przyznawanie się do tego jest dla niej trochę niezręczne. Historia Rodzice Ochako prowadzili własny biznes, jednak nie powodziło im się zbyt dobrze. Dziewczyna od zawsze chciała pomóc rodzicom w pracy, jednak jej ojciec był temu przeciwny. Zawsze gdy proponowała pomoc, słyszała tylko, iż zarówno jej mama jak i tata cieszą się z tego, że chce im pomóc jednak woleliby aby skupiła się na realizacji własnych marzeń i nie zawracała sobie głowy ich biznesem. Fabuła Egzamin Wstępny mały|220px|Pierwsze spotkanie z Izuku. Ochako po raz pierwszy pojawia się gdy zamyślony Izuku o mało co nie upada tuż przed wejściem do U.A. Bohaterka używa swojej indywidualności, Zero Gravity aby mu pomóc. Gdy już postawiła go na ziemi, przeprosiła za użycie mocy bez pytania. Stwierdziła również, że życzy mu powodzenia, po czym pobiegła w stronę drzwi. Podczas testu, Ochako zdołała uzyskać 28 punktów poprzez niszczenie robotów. Bohaterka podnosiła je w powietrze po czym wypuszczała je z ogromnej wysokości. Tuż przed końcem testu została jednak przygnieciona i nie mogła się ruszyć, a za nią pojawił się jeden z robotów. Widząc, że Ochako znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie, Midoriya popędził jej na ratunek. Za pomocą swojej indywidualności wybił się w powietrze oraz uderzył robota z pełną siłą, jednocześnie ochraniając bohaterkę. Natychmiast po tym zaczął jednak spadać i gdyby nie interwencja Ochako, prawdopodobnie nie przeżyłby upadku. Po zakończeniu egzaminu, Ochako odwiedza jednego z nauczycieli oraz prosi go o oddanie Izuku części jej punktów, jako podziękowanie za pomoc. W odpowiedzi słyszy jednak, że chłopak właśnie przez ten czyn otrzymał wystarczającą ilość punktów, aby dostać się do U.A. Test Sprawnościowy mały|220px|Rozmowa z Izuku. Wchodząc do klasy 1-A Ochako szybko zauważa, że została przydzielona do tej samej klasy co Midoriya. Szybko do niego podbiega i zaczyna rozmowę, mówiąc, iż cieszy się z tego, że oboje się dostali. Następnie zaczyna chwalić Izuku oraz cios jaki zadał robotowi, aby ją uratować. Chłopak jednak nie może wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa, gdyż jest zbyt zawstydzony słowami Uraraki. Nagle drzwi otwierają się a wzrok wszystkich uczniów skupia się na ich nowym nauczycielu, panu Aizawie. Ten natychmiast oznajmia, że wszyscy uczniowie mają się stawić na zewnątrz w swoich sportowych strojach. Gdy wszyscy zjawiają się w umówionym miejscu, bohaterowie dowiadują się, że zostaną poddani testowi sprawnościowemu. Wszyscy są tym dość zaskoczeni, Ochako w szczególności. Pyta ona pana Aizawę o ceremonię rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego i inne rzeczy, które zazwyczaj odbywają się w szkołach pierwszego dnia. W odpowiedzi jednak słyszy, że bohaterowie nie mają czasu na takie rzeczy. mały|220px|Zawarcie nowych przyjaźni. |lewo Po rozpoczęciu testu, Ochako używa swojej indywidualności na ubraniach, dzięki czemu nie ważyły one praktycznie nic. To pozwoliło bohaterce na ukończenie pierwszej konkurencji w zaledwie 7.15 sekundy. W kolejnej turze, udaje jej się uzyskać "nieskończoność" poprzez wyrzucenie piłki prosto w atmosferę. Gdy Izuku w końcu udaje się chociaż po części opanować swoją zdolność, zdobywa dość dobry wynik w teście. Widząc to, Ochako niezwykle cieszy się z tego, że udało mu się zaliczyć test. Dar i umiejętności Zero Gravity ( Zero Gurabiti?): Indywidualność Ochako daje jej możliwość manipulacji grawitacją obiektów, które dotknie. Może w ten sposób sprawić by te szybowały, czy szybko sprowadzić je na ziemię łącząc swoje dłonie. Wadą jej umiejętności, jest to, że po zbyt długim używaniu jej bohaterka zaczyna odczuwać mdłości. * Uwolnienie (解除 Kaijo?): Ochako łączy opuszki swoich palców, tym samym sprowadzając na ziemie wszystkie obiekty, których wcześniej dotknęła jej moc. ** Deszcz Meteorytów: Po uniesieniu w powietrze sporej ilości przedmiotów jednocześnie, bohaterka opuszcza je wszystkie z ogromną prędkością. Pierwszy raz wykonała to podczas walki z Katsukim Bakugou. * Wybicie (彗星ホームラン Suisei Hōmuran?): Po uniesieniu sporej ilości małych obiektów w powietrze, Ochako może złapać zdecydowanie większy obiekt i za jego pomocą wybić pozostałe w stronę wrogów. Ruch ten podobny jest do uderzenia piłki podczas rozgrywki bejsbola. Relacje Rodzice Ochako kocha swoich rodziców z wzajemnością. Od najmłodszych lat starała się ułatwić im życie, wciąż próbując pomoc we wszystkim co tylko mogła zaproponować. To właśnie przez nich postanowiła zostać bohaterką, aby polepszyć ich sytuację finansową. Rodzice bohaterki wspierają ją w osiągnięciu celu, jednak sami przyznają, że chcieliby aby Ochako skupiła się na realizacji własnych marzeń. Izuku Midoriya Ich pierwsze spotkanie miało miejsce przed bramą wejściową na teren liceum U.A, gdy używając swojej indywidualności powstrzymała chłopaka przed upadkiem. Kiedy podczas Egzaminu Wstępnego do szkoły na makiecie miasta została częściowo przygnieciona przez gruzy zniszczonego budynku, Izuku uratował ją przed Robotem-złoczyńcą za zero punktów. Kiedy okazało się, że są w jednej klasie, od razu zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać i szybko się zaprzyjaźniają. Ochako niezwykle szanowała i podziwiała Midoriyę (co widać np: gdy oddała głos na niego podczas wybierania przewodniczącego klasy), do tego stopnia, że chciała być taka jak on (jak np: wtedy kiedy zastanawiała się w trakcie walki z Trzynastką podczas egzaminów końcowych, co by w takiej sytuacji zrobił Deku). Zawsze wierzyła w jego słowa oraz całkowicie ufała jego decyzjom oraz podziwiała odwagę, inteligencie i skupienie. Z drugiej strony, Izuku niezwykle ufał Ochako i widział w niej jedną z najbliższych mu osób. Oboje są w stanie zrobić wszystko dla drugiej osoby, zwłaszcza kiedy są w niebezpieczeństwie. Znajomość Ochako z Izuku w czasie trwania historii powoli przeradzać się w romantyczne uczucie, z którego na początku nie zdaje sobie sprawy. Za każdym razem kiedy ktoś sugeruje, iż może coś czuje do Midoriyi ta reaguje zakłopotaniem, pospiesznie zaprzeczając lub wpada w lekką panikę co wygląda dosyć dziwnie ale i zabawnie. Dopiero podczas drugiej fazy testu na tymczasową licencję bohatera Uraraka uświadamia sobie, że żywi głębsze uczucia do Izuku, które postanawia trzymać je w ryzach by skupić się na swoim celu - zostaniu profesjonalną bohaterką. Ciekawostki * Nazwisko bohaterki, Uraraka (麗日) oznacza "jasny" lub "piękny", Ochako (お茶子) z kolei oznacza "herbaciane dziecko". * Jest 5 w dzienniku w klasie 1-A. * Zajęła trzecie miejsce w Egzaminie Wstępnym oraz dziesiąte w teście sprawnościowym pana Aizawy. * Zajęła następujące miejsca w sondażach popularności: ** Czwarte miejsce w pierwszym sondażu. ** Dziesiąte miejsce w drugim sondażu. * Zajmuje trzynaste miejsce pod względem najlepszych stopni w klasie 1-A. * Uwielbia tradycyjne japońskie jedzenie oraz słodycze, głównie mochi. * Ochako zajęła szesnaste miejsce podczas Festiwalu Sportu w Liceum U.A. * Urodziny bohaterki przypadają tego samego dnia co urodziny Hinaty, bohaterki innej mangi magazynu Weekly Shōnen Jump ''-'' Naruto. * Lubi gwieździste niebo. Nawigacja de:Ochako Uraraka en:Ochaco Uraraka es:Ochaco Uraraka fr:Ochaco Uraraka it:Ochaco Uraraka ja:麗日お茶子 ko:우라라카 오챠코 pt-br:Ochaco Uraraka ru:Очако Урарака Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Uczniowie U.A. Kategoria:Klasa 1-A Kategoria:Artykuły bez odniesień